The Jade Priestess
by pyrogirl3637
Summary: The members of the former team seven were torn apart by war but after years apart will their fates collide once again? Set in the Narutoverse post-manga.


Introduction

This is my first fanfiction and basically the only fiction writing I have ever done so I am open to all criticism and reviews! (That said flames are not appreciated.) As of now I am my own editor, so if you see any grammatical or structural mistakes please don't be afraid to mention them in a review or PM me! Another huge thing, if you find any inconsistencies with the original story up to chapter _ tell me and I will find a way to fix them! The last thing I want is to mar the original story. Also as of the moment the story in K+ but I don't know if that will change as the story goes on (I'm pretty sure it won't turn into smut, but there may be mature concepts in further chapters, If I do add any mature graphic or sexual content down the road then I will do my best to make sure those chapters are avoidable by my more pure-minded readers. Besides that I do not own Naruto it just rules over most of my life xP so anyway, enjoy!

* * *

_The Jade Priestess_

Prologue

The sun was just lifting above the horizon as she strode, unnoticed out of the village. It had been nearly three full weeks since the priestess had arrived there and by her watch that meant it was time to be moving on.

If it wasn't for a local farmer's twins that were due to be born a mere few weeks after her arrival she would have stayed only a few days before heading north to the next town. But alas, fate was a funny thing and simply loved keeping the wandering priestess on her toes. She was grateful for it though, it kept her journey these past two years interesting. However, now time was running short. Due to her growing fame across the five great nations, the priestess was now a target for many greedy lords and kings seeking miracles from this enchanted woman. Being a mysterious traveling healer had its disadvantages.

She had sprung up out of what seemed like thin air sometime after the most recent shinobi war and began traveling across the nations healing the sick and wounded it had left in its wake. It wasn't until a few months ago that the rumors began spreading of a priestess sent from heaven to heal the wounds and hearts of those struck by the grief and hate of war. The praise was something she thought little of until she returned to a town, quite similar to the one she had just left, that she had performed some of her first healings at the beginning of her journey.

The villagers welcomed her begging to be blessed by her grace. A shrine had been built in her honor for the healings that she had done there. At first she welcomed the praise as a thank you for the good deeds she had done, she had healed their souls and given them hope when there was none to be found. But even as the young woman, not yet twenty years of age, accepted their love she knew she had become something more to them than just a healer. She had become essentially, demigod.

The guilt of this realization washed over her, hadn't this journey been for the purpose of healing the gash the war had left on these innocent people? A gash that she was partly responsible for? She renounced her title as a shinobi and left the hidden village she called home on a mission to atone for her sins. To make up for the part that she played in hurting these simple bystanders of the war's destruction.

That was the reason she chose to hide her true identity behind a veil. How could one atone for their sins of violence while being praised as someone gracious and selfless? This was for her, not for anyone else; by healing these people she could die in peace. This journey was by no means a way to cleanse he name as a healer or shinobi.

However, she did not regret any of the steps she had taken while participating in that war. Every move she made was to prevent the most destruction while trying to end the war with as few casualties as she could.

But the blood still stained her hands, and only by becoming a loyal servant to those whose blood drenched her fingers could she find peace in her own heart. The war may have ended over two years before, but within her, the battle still raged on.

* * *

Should I scrap it or see where it goes? I will post the first two chapters which are 2,000+ words a piece regardless. Please review or PM me if you want me to keep writing this fic!


End file.
